


Reach Out in the Darkness

by unicornsandbutane



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Consentacles, Kylo Ren is a Tentacle Monster, Large Cock, M/M, Magic, Tentacle Sex, cadet!Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-02-24 05:46:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13207251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicornsandbutane/pseuds/unicornsandbutane
Summary: Having spent a decent amount of time researching the history and folklore of Arkanis, Cadet Hux strikes out one chilly evening in search of some legendary creature that's supposed to be extremely powerful. If the myths aren't true, all he's wasted is time. But, if they are based in some actual fact, then what a boon such an entity would be to his cause. He doesn't know what he will find, but he is prepared for any (absolutely ANY) eventuality.





	1. Chapter 1

The air is crisp and woodsmoke scented, and Armitage Hux has dressed appropriately for this trek through the woods. His sturdy boots crunch leaves and twigs underfoot as he follows an age-old path, and his woolen coat, its collar turned against a gathering evening mist, keeps him warm. He supposes that in the summer, around the equinox, his pagan ancestors would have dressed in leathers and cords, making their way down this path with torches, wild flowers woven into their hair. In all the illustrations (and in his research he'd encountered more than a few) the /primitive tribespeople/ marched along this path, anointing the trees, jangling bone rattles, singing ancient songs lost to the modern tongue. Since it's a theme quite popular among those taken to flights of fancy, or else, those with a desire to depict the defenseless, nubile young sacrifice with only her long, red hair to cover her perfect breasts, Hux had slogged through countless books of myth, comparing those against the scant historical accounts, before he'd found anything of real /use/. Firstly, the pagan tribes who practiced this ritual weren't escorted by quaint little fairies with shining wings, as a disgusting number of the illustrations would suggest. Secondly, the sacrifices weren't always female. 

In a few klicks, he should come to a clearing, where there will be a flat stone at the center. He expects that, like the overgrown trail, the clearing will be dotted with broken bottles and empty snack packages, the trappings of illicit getaways by his fellows among the Academy's upperclassmen. Hux frowns at these, but can't much judge. If his father knew he was out here, indeed if the Commandant were to discover how much time Hux had spent combing through /fairy tales/ in preparation for this journey, he very much doubts he'd fare much better than anyone who'd ever been caught sneaking out here to meet their sweetheart. He presses on, however. If the old myths are based on even a kernel of truth, it will be worthwhile. And if not, then he'll simply have taken a long walk in the evening, and be no poorer for it. 

He's not chosen this date for anything other than convenience. He doesn't think much of the modern convention in the myths setting the whole drama at the height of summer (other than it gives writers and illustrators the license to dress the characters more scantily) and so, he has struck out upon the first available autumn evening. Perhaps this is sabotaging some mystical nonsense, but that, too, he's disregarded as childish rubbish. 

It takes him over an hour, picking his way over fallen branches and raised roots, before he finds the clearing. As told in legend, there is indeed a large flat stone at the center of it, overgrown with moss and heavily vandalized. It's propped up on some other stones, not entirely parallel to the ground, and Hux bends to inspect what he can see of the surface under the lichen and loam. There are distinct holes bored into the rock, clearly worked by human hands. If he had to guess, based on the weathering around them, he'd wager they'd been there quite some time-- perhaps even centuries. In the stories, the sacrificial virgin (he'd always rolled his eyes at this) would be tied to this stone, torches would be lit around her (why did they always make it a /her/), and she, /poor wretch/, would be left to whatever fate may come. In some versions, a valiant suitor came to save her. In others, she was devoured by a cruel beast, possessed of unimaginable powers. It had always sounded like the sort of cautionary tale any grandmother might concoct to warn children away from the forest, until excavations expanding the Academy turned up an ancient grave, and the trinkets accompanying the body too closely resembled what Hux had always taken for mere myth. Following that discovery, Hux pulled every record on the history of Arkanis he could locate, but they were a rare thing. Now, he's decided the only thing left to do is field research. 

He places his satchel on the stone and draws from it a book-- an actual book, with paper pages and a leather binding. As always, he measures the weight of it in his hand, and can't describe the feeling he gets from handling such outmoded materials. It clenches his heart in an indescribable way. When he places it down, it falls open to a page he'd marked, and he leaves it for a moment to withdraw a pair of solar lanterns, which he snaps open to cast the flat stone in their unnatural glow. These are less hassle than torches, after all. 

The open page shows some symbols meant to be drawn on the stone, in some sort of purification ritual. Hux has elected to forego all that and skip directly to the part about summoning the creature. He bends over the book, confident that none of his compatriots can hear the ridiculous things he's about to say, and clears his throat.

"O you frightful menace," he reads, "come ye, come/ That you may see what has been offered hence/ the bounty full of our agreed-on sum/ so we may suffer not your recompense." 

As he waits in the still air, he wonders if the summoning speech was originally in rhyme, or if that is a whimsical addition by the translator. It's all very... quaint. There is no wind in the clearing, nothing to stir the leaves or ruffle the pages of his book. He sits heavily on the flat stone, and crosses his arms, feeling more and more foolish as time goes on.

"Well, the hair is right, but that may be the only thing," a voice, immediately behind him and low, and black, and thick like pitch says. He wheels around, stands at the foot of the rock. It is as though he is looking at gathered smoke which refuses to rise, or a storm cloud struck down to the earth. Black tendrils spill from the swirling mist, curl, and dissipate. His stomach quails, but he swallows and lifts his chin. 

"I'd begun to think you humans had forgotten about me. Another few centuries and I might have gotten annoyed." Again, the voice is just over his shoulder, buzzing in his ear as if through static interference. 

"My name is Armitage Hux," Hux says, "I've come to make an agreement with you." 

"Humans broke the last bargain I allowed them," the voice retorts. 

"The sacrifices," Hux clarifies. 

"My entertainment. Suddenly gone. And not so much as a whisper of explanation." The cloud draws itself up, forms into a vaguely man-like shape. "Hundreds of years, Armitage Hux. You might imagine, I wondered what became of them." 

"War, and then famine. Historical records are scarce. People retreated from these agrarian communities. Clustered together in cities. Your sacrifices passed into the realm of myth." It's the extremely truncated version of the story, but the shadowy entity makes a considering noise. 

"And you," it intones, "came to see whether the stories were true?"

"In a manner of speaking," Hux replies. "The legends say you are tremendously powerful. I should like to have an ally like that, if I am to realize my ambitions." 

"Presumptuous," the creature snipes. But, it doesn't make any move to harm Hux. 

"They say also that you devour those that are brought before you. However, we've recently uncovered an ancient burial site that makes me think that's stretching the truth." 

"Devouring humans? As if I need to eat!" the voice scoffs darkly. "You humans make little of what I am." 

"And what is that, exactly?" Hux asks, as the smoke seems to solidify into glittering obsidian. 

"I am as I have always been," comes the cryptic reply. 

"And what do you /want?/" Hux presses. 

The obsidian shimmers, and Hux hears dark amusement in that ponderous voice as it says, "Mm, what don't I?" 

Hux swallows. "I've taken the liberty of drafting a contract," he states, feeling an electric charge creep up the back of his neck. He slips his hand into his satchel and then proffers the flimsifilm at the creature. It speaks Basic, so he assumes it must read it as well. 

The obsidian cracks like the shell of an egg, red light seeping through the fissures, until the shards fall away and a man stands in its place, nude and glorious. Hux tries not to stare as the man plucks the contract from his fingers and looks it over. 

"'Barring death and/or incapacitation for any reasonable length of time,'" the man reads aloud. "'Good faith methods.' 'Force majeure.' I should remind you, there's quite a number of things that can befall you other than death and incapacitation. Any number of tortures." 

"I am aware. You'll note, however, that I've explained the scope of my goals, and while they could be considered /lofty/ by some, I'm willing to take risks. Make /sacrifices./" His use of that word is deliberate, and the man looks at him. His eyes are completely black. Hux's mouth, inexplicably, goes dry. 

"Very well then," the man says, and when he passes the flimsiplast sheet back to Hux, an arcane symbol is seared into the corresponding signature block. "Until such time as we no longer have use for one another."

Hux allows his thumb to trace the insignia, before he slips it back into his bag, and shuffles the satchel and the book onto the ground. "And where shall we begin?" He asks, knowing the answer. 

The man almost smiles. "Here, and now." 

Hux's fingers go to the top clasp of his cadet uniform. "I can only assume you find another use for your so-called 'entertainment'. I hope it isn't true you insist upon virgins."

The man steps toward him and Hux hungrily eyes every moonlit inch of him, now that he feels he's got free rein to do so. "I think, virgin or no, nothing you have ever had will compare to what I am about to show you," the man boasts.

Hux can't help the smirk, the pleased laugh that bubbles out of him. "I'm breathless with anticipation," he teases, unfastening his tunic and starting on his trousers. 

"You may call me Kylo Ren, if 'master' is unpalatable to you." The creature lifts a hand, and Hux is pulled bodily forward, lifted from the ground, laid out on the stone. The moss will soon soak his coat, he thinks, grimacing, but Kylo Ren hovers lengthwise over him, pulling the hem of Hux's undershirt this way and that. "How funny. I never had a sacrifice so wrapped up as you are. Is it to draw out the surprise of your body?" 

"It is to keep me from getting cold."

Kylo Ren clicks his tongue, draws a finger down the center of Hux's undershirt. The fabric singes under the touch, curls away, burnt, and parts to expose Hux's breastbone. Hux sucks in a gasp at the sudden heat, the brief stings of pain before the fire is gone, as Kylo Ren pushes the shirt open to glare down at his torso. 

"I have always liked red hair. Preferred it," he says, stroking a hand from Hux's clavicles to the waist of his trousers. "There isn't any reason for that. I just like the way it looks in my hands." 

Hux arches into the touch. Kylo Ren's hands are so warm. "Allow me to bare myself," he murmurs, fingers catching at his waistband. He shrugs out of his jacket and the remains of his shirt, pushes his trousers and undergarments down without another thought, before Kylo Ren has a chance to burn them off of him, too. It's a struggle to get them off over his boots, but they eventually fall to the forest floor in a heap and he settles back into the warmth of his coat spread under him. He feels depraved, half-dressed with his boots still on, and wonders if Kylo Ren likes the way he looks. 

The creature hangs in midair over him, considering him, and Hux stares right back, feeling his cock rise under that intense gaze, his hips twitching minutely into the open air. He's never been fucked out of doors before, and his toes curl at the prospect. Then, those impossibly hot hands are on him again, caging his ribs as if he's owned. Hux's eyelids flutter, and the heat spreads, as though there are hands all over him. When he looks, those curling black tendrils have reappeared, sliding out from the shadows under the rock to stroke down his legs, wrap around his middle, pet his neck. They feel far more tangible than they look, and Hux moans low in his throat, thrilling at the sight of them against his pale skin, so alien and strange, the feeling entirely at odds with the visual, and unlike anything else he's ever felt. They curl against his nipples, trace the creases of his thighs, but avoid his cock, which lays heavily across his belly. He hisses, and twists, trying to push his cock up against the velvet solidity of a coiling arm, but it moves away, others appearing to wrap around Hux's wrists and bind him to the stone. Like a /proper/ sacrifice. His thighs quake.

"Ah good," Kylo Ren murmurs. "If this had frightened you, I would have had to call off our arrangement." 

Hux writhes in the hold. "I want to see every trick you know," he replies, his voice strained as he renews his attempts to grind his cock against Kylo Ren's lower abdomen. It looks so inviting, like Hux could fuck into the valley between his abdominal muscles, rub off that way alone. He almost chastises himself for desiring something so mundane when such strange pleasures are on offer. "Are you going to fuck me with those?" he asks, lifting his chin for the tendrils to wind more securely around his neck. 

"Yes," the creature answers bluntly. "And with this." He presses his hips down against Hux's, so his erection slides alongside Hux's. "We shall see if you are worth my time. Open your mouth."

Hux expects a cock, maybe fingers. He doesn't expect one of those shadowy tentacles to press all down his tongue, filling his mouth, making it water. He lets his head fall back against the moss and sucks the strange thing, tonguing the underside as well as he can. It shifts in his mouth, unpredictable, stroking his tongue as much as he tries to stroke it. It tastes slightly tart as he licks at it, and it begins to leak a fluid like a thick juice. 

"You will want to swallow as much of that as you can," the creature advises, still thrusting against Hux's belly.

"Hnn hic hr nnahothick?" Hux slurs in reply, licking wetness from his lips when the tentacle recedes to let him speak. "Is it a narcotic?" he repeats, remembering 'no incapacitation' as a stipulation of the contract he'd written. 

"No. A muscle relaxant. You can guess as to the practical application." 

"Hmm," Hux answers, turning his head to kiss at the tendril. Its fluid slicks his cheek, his lips, and he allows his jaw to drop open for it to push back in again. As he sucks and swallows, his hands flex in their bonds, his knees shaking as he tries for more than just the teasing pressure as Kylo's hip brushes his cock. He wants to demand more, tell Kylo to wrap one of those grasping tentacles around him and stroke his cock, but with his mouth stuffed full, it sounds like a plaintive moan. He makes to lift his legs, brace his feet against the stone to rub harder against Kylo's lower body, but his thighs feel weak and sluggish. He must have swallowed a fair bit of the creature's fluid... but it tastes good, and it continues to fill his mouth, and if he doesn't swallow, he'll choke. He groans as more of the liquid slides down his throat, cock leaking on his belly as he realizes-- he's helpless. Bound down, his mouth stuffed so he can't scream, his legs too lethargic to run, he's completely at this creature's mercy. He swallows again, and blinks up into those inky black eyes, watches a hint of a smile flicker at the corners of Kylo's mouth. 

"Feel this?" Kylo trails one hand down Hux's body, and his skin tingles in its wake. "I'm going to open you up. Do you want it?"

Hux nods immediately, and a finger presses against him, slick, perhaps, with the same fluid that leaks out of Hux's mouth, smears down his throat. The strange liquid has done its work: Kylo's finger slips in easily, and is soon joined by a second. Hux moans heartily around the tentacle in his mouth, rolls slightly side to side as if he could wriggle Kylo's fingers deeper. The tentacle in his mouth withdraws, and Hux sucks in a cool breath. He can feel the liquid, drying tacky on his face, but ignores it. 

"Let me taste your cock," Hux demands. "You did say you liked the look of red hair between your fingers."

"My my," Kylo teases, but he leaves it at that, withdrawing his fingers to straighten up. He has to help Hux to sit upright, but once his hands are free, Hux grips tightly to Kylo's hips, sucks the head of Kylo's cock into his mouth. He wonders, absently, if this human form is solely for Hux's benefit, as he pushes forward, slides his lips down Kylo's shaft. Has Kylo always looked like this, or has he built himself specifically to avoid frightening Hux, or else, appeal to Hux's basest desires? He feels Kylo's hands in his hair, allows them to tighten there. When he tilts his head just so, Kylo guides him by his hair, holding him in place so he can slowly draw his hips back and thrust into Hux's waiting mouth. 

Each time, his cock hits the back of Hux's throat, but, Hux supposes, that relaxant he'd administered leaves Hux's throat loose and ready. He slurps hungrily as Kylo fucks his mouth, and then moans when he feels one of those strange tendrils pressing against his hole. 

Its tapered tip pushes in easily, and then, it begins to stretch him, more than Kylo did with just his two fingers. It moves within him, makes him see stars, and it's all he can do to keep his lips open for Kylo's continually thrusting cock. The two begin to match their paces, so Hux is repeatedly filled at both ends, and Hux can do nothing but kneel and accept it. His cock twitches, ignored between his legs. When he'd planned this excursion, this was not what he'd imagined: being speared by a shadowy tentacle, then, ah-- /stars/, another one, as his mouth is fucked by some kind of beautiful elemental being. He'd expected an ugly monster-- horns, wings, fangs-- whose attentions he would politely endure. Instead, his knees grow numb on the cold stone as two tendrils pour out of the darkness to thrust into him, one, then the other, pulling at his rim, making his eyes water. His fingers twitch on Kylo's hips, his voice rises on the night air, and the creature's hands flex in his hair. He is pulled off of Kylo's cock, gasping, drooling, blinking stupidly up at him as the tentacles speed up.

"Oh, oh, oh, Kylo," he babbles, as the creature pushes him down again, allows him to lay flat on his back as he's fucked relentlessly. "This is... oh. /Oh./ Why did you ever need /sacrifices/? Oh stars. There ought to have been a queue of volunteers!" 

Hux grips the rock, thinks he hears the creature laugh. 

"I was selective." 

"Redheads only," Hux recalls, panting.

"Only the ones who were eager as you, once they were brought to me. I'm quite fond of praise." 

Hux's head tosses in the damp moss, no doubt muddying his hair. "Ah," he gasps, attempting speech but incapable of it as the tentacles speed up, the burning friction making spots dance in his vision. He tries again: "Unh," and can't get much farther. His legs shake. "Can you f-feel this? Are these," he shivers as the tendrils twist inside him, "part of you?" He hates how high his voice has gotten, but inwardly congratulates himself on continuing to be analytical even as his ass is stuffed full and his face is smeared with fluids. 

"Yes," Kylo answers, hushed. His black eyes are half-lidded. Hux spreads his legs more, pushes against the stone to meet Kylo's thrusts. Kylo watches Hux's face for a long moment. He lowers himself down, gathers Hux into his arms, and Hux has the distinct sensation of weightlessness, floating up with Kylo Ren. He's five, ten, thirty feet above the ground and still climbing before he realizes, clutches tightly to Kylo's broad back, his thighs gripping Kylo's hips. He ought to be afraid of falling. It feels like someone's turned off the artificial gravity in a shuttle and he's looking over Kylo's shoulder at the black expanse of the sky, the many distant stars, and he feels like he is drifting through space, swimming in it, an invulnerable god. They rise effortlessly, until they stall just above the tree line, and Hux is turned slowly upright, standing upon thin air. He's cold, and naked. The tentacles are no longer inside him. He feels far more exposed, hanging there in mid-air above the protective trees, though he knows there's no one who could see him.

"Look," Kylo says, breaking Hux out of his anxious musings. "/Look./"

And Hux does. He studies the misty curve of the galaxy, painted across the sky. What does Kylo want him to see?

"Look upon your kingdom," that tar-thick voice murmurs in his ear, Kylo's body sliding up behind him. "Your destiny."

Hux watches the stars, twinkling overhead. He tips his head back and laughs. 

"Let's not get cute," he says, reaching for Kylo, tangling fingers into his hair. "Why don't you just put your cock in my arse before we get too cozy?" 

Kylo snorts, places his hands on Hux's hips, and then Hux is turning in mid air, Kylo following him, until he's laid out on his back, on an invisible cushion of air, staring up at Kylo with the stars around him. "It didn't take you very long to become greedy of my attentions," Kylo notes, and then Hux feels the air shift around himself as he's lowered back down into the clearing. His back hits the crumpled mess of his jacket, and he puts his wrists up, tips his head back. He waits, but feels nothing besides Kylo's hands stroking his thighs, and lifts his head to cast Kylo a confused look. 

"Moonlight becomes you. You really are quite fetching," Kylo says, his black eyes roaming Hux's body as he lies stretched out on the offering stone. 

Hux swallows, but attempts a recovery: "You only say that because you haven't had a sacrifice in a few centuries."

"Perhaps. But I do have a rather excellent memory. No one has ever approached me quite like you did. In that, you are unique in the universe." 

Hux turns his face to the side. He chews his lips. "Would you like..." he tries-- and he finds himself strangely wondering, what /does/ this creature like?-- "to bind my wrists again?"

Kylo blinks slowly. "Yes," he whispers, as his dark tendrils reach for Hux from out of the shadows, curl around his wrists, pull them to rest immobile against the stone. 

"And...?" Hux offers, tilting his chin up again, baring his throat. Kylo licks his lips and nods, bringing another of his grasping tentacles to wind around Hux's neck, and tighten. Hux's eyelashes flutter, and a heat drops into the pit of his stomach. The tendril sits just at the base of his throat, writhes unpredictably, squeezes his windpipe in a way that makes his heart thrill and his cock ache. He nods. Kylo leans over him, licks a hot stripe up his jaw. 

He hadn't thought to kiss his monster. Now he suffers with the need for it, strains against the tentacle at his neck to press his lips to the corner of Kylo's mouth. Kylo turns, allows their lips to meet, and Hux feels his skin prickle all over, his hair crackle with static. He shivers, gasps, lets out a low, rich moan when his breath is restricted.

"Kylo," he rasps, spreading his legs. "Please. I need..." 

"I know," Kylo intones. Hux brings his knees up, plants his feet against the stone, offers himself. He feels Kylo's smirk under his jaw as the head of his cock stutters against Hux's hole, teasing. 

"Please, please," Hux chants, blinking up at the stars as if they will answer his prayers. "You gorgeous creature. I need it. You stretched me open so well, now please, do something about it..." There's a distinct whine to his voice but he can't do anything about it as he grinds down fitfully against that teasing pressure. Kylo laughs into his neck and Hux almost gathers his wits enough to protest that, but then Kylo rocks his hips forward and Hux feels his expression open. He sucks in a sharp gasp, fights to keep his eyes open but, kriffing hell, Kylo just pushes in and in and /in/. The friction is intense, and he bears down on it, only letting out his held breath when Kylo bottoms out. 

"/Oh,/" Hux sighs. He smiles blearily at the open sky. 

"Good?" Kylo asks, nose finding a spot under Hux's ear and nuzzling it tenderly.

"/Yes,/" Hux breathes. "Very." 

Kylo doesn't make him wait. He pulls back steadily, thrusts in again, making Hux yelp. He builds to a rapid pace, and Hux struggles weakly against the tendrils holding him down, his fingers grasping uselessly at the air. The tentacle at his throat begins to tighten and he wheezes ecstatically, wondering if Kylo is going to make him come without ever touching his cock. The pressure on his windpipe lets up just long enough for him to fill his lungs, then constricts again. Hux feels it all over his body, and then he feels another tentacle teasing at his rim under Kylo's cock.

"I think you can take more than this," Kylo murmurs into his shoulder. "I want you to. Will you try?"

"Yes, yes, /stars!/" Hux rasps against the pressure on his throat, arching into the new tendril as much as he can. "I can take more. I can, if you want it, I--" he strangles as the tentacle pushes inside him. He feels Kylo's shudder, wonders what this sort of stimulation feels like for him-- the tentacle is slick and tactile, curling inside him, stroking Kylo's cock as both thrust into him. Hux feels so open, and his thighs tremble. 

"One more," he begs. "I had two before, I want, I want--" He can barely speak. He writhes, desperate. 

"Perfect thing," Kylo mumbles, teeth scraping Hux's shoulder. A second tentacle pushes at his rim. "Does that hurt?" Hux shakes his head. He can't remember ever feeling this needy. He can't even remember why he's here. He just pleads wordlessly, booted feet scuffling against the mossy rock, until Kylo pulls out, and pushes back in with two tentacles alongside his cock. Hux groans, a deep rattling sound under the tendril at the base of his neck, feeling as though Kylo's inward thrust is pushing all the air out of him. He almost startles when Kylo's hands (wet from bracing against the stone but warm, still so warm) slide up his thighs into the crooks of his knees, push his legs up, let him go that much deeper. 

Hux can't breathe. It's not just the pressure at the hollow of his throat, it's that every time he tries to draw a breath, Kylo punches it out of him again with a thick, delicious push inside him. The tentacles continue to move, around Kylo, against every one of Hux's nerves, it seems. He blinks tears out of his eyes, hadn't even realized he'd been crying. He tries to clear his vision, shrugs his shoulder under Kylo's face to get his attention. 

"Tell me it's good," he says, voice wrecked, when Kylo meets his eyes. "Tell me, it feels so, so good."

"It does," Kylo says, hushed. "I can feel you getting close." He bends, kisses messily at Hux's mouth, his jaw, his neck. 

Hux nods against Kylo's face. He feels his body tightening, looks down at where they're joined. Kylo's cock, wrapped with those two shadowy tendrils, pushes into him relentlessly. He shudders. 

"Feel that?" Kylo asks, words slurred into Hux's skin. Hux feels-- warm. Electric. He feels like he's no longer tethered to the ground, like he could reach out and pull a star from the sky for a tie pin. He blinks again, and sees the stars floating around him-- no, they're not stars, they're tiny drops of water, catching the moonlight, drifting up from his face. His tears. His tears are lifting off of his cheeks and bobbing like bubbles in the air. He looks to Kylo, confused, dancing on a knife's edge. There's a reddish haze around them, and he doesn't understand, but then Kylo bucks in deep, deep, deep, so deep Hux sobs and comes, feels Kylo coming inside him. /Stars/, it's so hot! He feels stretched out, as he rocks with the force of it. 

"Kylo, /Kylo!/" he pants, eyes burning with unshed tears. He shakes his head, stares up and Kylo. There's a burst of darkness spread out behind him, darker and blacker than the night sky above. Kylo is roaring through his orgasm, the sound ringing in Hux's ears, and /kriffing hell/, his cock keeps pulsing. He can't tell if he's still coming or if it's just the grip of Kylo's power. That darkness swirls, expands, swallows them up. It washes over Hux and he blacks out. 

When he comes to, the haze, the darkness, even the curling tentacles are gone, and Kylo sits at the foot of the stone, watching him. Hux slowly peels himself up, aching, exhausted, sticky with Kylo's fluids. There's mud in his hair and some kind of ancient magical being's spend dripping out of him. His skin prickles. He licks his dry lips, suddenly unspeakably thirsty. He reaches for his bag-- /Sith hells/ is he sore-- and draws out a green bottle. It's transparisteel, a durable military-issue, and holding it up he frowns at the fact that it's half-empty. He tips his head back and drains the water (at least it had stayed cool) in one go.

"Well," he says finally. He's hoarse, but soldiers ahead regardless. "Do you think our arrangement will be worth your while?" 

The creature gives him a quick smile. "I hope you know I won't be satisfied with just this. I have a lot of time to make up for, and I was never known for being ascetic about my appetites."

Hux surveys the damage to his coat. It will need laundering, and he hopes he can get that done quickly. When will Kylo want their next rendezvous?

"I'll do my best to be available for you," he says, mentally going through his calendar. 

"Oh no, you've made a pact with me. I'm not letting you escape now," Kylo promises. He reaches out, and Hux's bottle flies to his hand. Then, that darkness forms around him again, curls around him until he is once more a man made of smoke and vapor, and as he tosses the bottle into the air, he spirals himself into the small container and replaces the cap. It falls into Hux's hands. Funny, it doesn't weigh any more than it did. 

Hux pops the lid again. "Hold on, you're just going to live in there? You want me to carry you around with me, everywhere I go?" 

"And don't think of leaving me behind or throwing this vessel away. I'll find you, you know." The voice doesn't even sound distorted, as Hux would have expected. He places the bottle down, but doesn't take his eyes off of it as he gets dressed as well as he can. Putting on his trousers is difficult-- he's been fucked within an inch of his life, it feels, and he's still lethargic from that liquid Kylo had him swallow. He can feel where his back and shoulders, his wrists and neck, will be bruised in the morning. Finally he slings his satchel over his shoulder and plucks up the bottle again. He can't see Kylo, the /man/, inside, just a swirling darkness, like depictions of quintessence he'd seen. If anyone asks, he supposes that's what he'll tell people it is. Looking around himself, and then feeling like an idiot for doing so, he presses his lips to the cool, smooth exterior of the bottle, and hears Kylo's laughter, ringing within.


	2. The Velvet Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the first time, Hux asks Kylo to use his powers. Kylo expects to take his fee in return. 
> 
> Happy Birthday to letmeputitinyourbutt on tumblr.

Gandor Bibb is, in Hux's estimation, a distasteful man, and a coward. Scuttlebutt says he was once reprimanded by the Commandant for slovenly comportment (drunkenness) and was remanded to punitive labor (latrine duty) and that he was so humiliated by the whole ordeal that it formed a foundational crack in his psyche. This was over ten years ago, but Hux still heard about it, and he assumes Bibb knows he's heard about it, and that this, and the fact that it was Hux's father who handed down that punishment, is the reason that Bibb (now an instructor at the academy) singles Armitage Hux out so mercilessly. 

He's ruthlessly unfair in his expectations. Other cadets will get top marks for the same task which will earn Hux only partial credit. Only once did he make the mistake of bringing up this discrepancy. Bibb had sneered at him, and suggested that the Commandant's son expected special treatment, and Hux was not well-liked enough among his peers to be defended. He knew already that his father would be of no help, would demand he pull himself up by his bootstraps and not come sniveling to him. So, he'd been left on his own, resigned to the fact that he'd have to be twice as good over any of his fellows in order to get his dues.

But now, he isn't on his own. Now, a whisper into an unassuming bottle is enough to send Gandor Bibb tumbling down the stairs on his way to the mess hall. The medi-techs estimate he'll be laid up for at least six weeks with a compound fracture in his leg and two hyper-extended wrists, and that will be enough for Hux to turn his grade around before end-of term with the officer who will be Bibb's replacement and who, justifiably, adores Hux and will probably massage his final grade a little if Hux asks nicely. Hux watches Bibb getting carted away on a stretcher while the medi-techs tut over bacta shortages. He listens to the other cadets at the long mess hall table saying 'Old Bottoms-Up Bibb really did it this time,' and 'The Commandant will have his arse for this one,'. He licks gravy off of his fork. It's a start.

It's the first time he's asked anything of Kylo. Granted, it's not been that long since their pact, but he isn't really sure what the full scope of Kylo's powers is, and he'd decided to perform a little test. Kylo had seen fit to make it look like an accident, had pulled it off in full view of nearly the whole academy. So far, so good. He rubs his thumb against the cold bottle. He doesn't let it stray out of arm's reach, finds himself often reaching for it and laying his fingers against its smooth surface just to be sure it's there. Kylo probably sees him doing it, maybe feels it. Hux takes his time with his evening meal, allows his fellow cadets to finish up around him. When he leaves the mess, he's nearly the very last to do so and because of it, alone in the corridor, he pulls the bottle from his bag. 

"That was quite handily done," he murmurs, once the cap is off.

"Simple. Give me something more challenging next time," comes the honey-rich voice from within the bottle. "But before then, I want my fee."

His fee. Hux can hear other people coming down the corridor now, and tries not to rush on his way to the barracks. If he waits until everyone else is asleep he should be able to slip out before night watch and trek back to the clearing before midnight. He makes plans for what to pack, goes over it in his mind as he mimes getting ready for bed alongside the other senior cadets. Each barrack, a half-cylinder squatting in the grass around the academy, sleeps between ten and twenty. As a senior cadet, he's entitled to a free-standing bed, rather than a bunk, and he is grateful for that. It would have been far more difficult to accomplish his plans of trying to sneak about with another student sleeping above or below him. He tucks the bottle under his pillow and prepares to wait while his fellows bed down and settle into sleep. 

An hour or two later, he realizes he's dozed off. He only realizes this because he is awakened by something sliding into his mouth, and he startles, but is held down by an unseen force. It takes a while for his brain to catch up and realize it's just Kylo, messing with him. He fusses, because he'd had a plan, damn it all, and Kylo is making it increasingly difficult to focus on that by pushing warm tendrils up under his sleep shirt to coil against his soft stomach. His heart speeds as he realizes he's again being held down on his back for Kylo, his thighs open to him even half-awake, the position making his blood race just from the memory of the last time Kylo did this to him. He can just turn his head enough to see the black tentacles spilling out from the shadows under his bed, reaching for him under his bedclothes. 

He huffs fiercely, trying to keep his wits about him and ignore the traitorous will of his body, but Kylo, his voice somehow just next to his ear, tells him to relax. 

"I'd like to take my fee now, as per our agreement. It's much warmer for you here, in your own bed, than it would be out at the stone..." The tentacles slide up Hux's ribs to his chest, rub teasingly at his nipples and make Hux's breath catch around the tendril filling his mouth. "Oh, but your compatriots are sleeping," Kylo coos, pretending to have only just noticed the problem inherent in that. "We'll have to be quiet this time, won't we..." 

Hux glances to his left, and then to his right, sees the sleeping forms of his fellow cadets in the blue moonlight. Kylo's tendrils skirt the waist of his sleep pants, but don't dip in. Hux swallows, thinks about the way Kylo is holding him down against the bed, trapping him, making it so easy for Guti on his right or Khavelin on his left to wake slightly, open their eyes, and see him, ravaged by tentacles and worse, ardently enjoying it. His cock is growing fat and insistent in his trousers, and Hux sucks quickly on the tentacle in his mouth and nods. 

"There's a good boy," Kylo soothes, and Hux wishes he could see Kylo's humanoid body again. It's been making regular appearances in his dreams since that night in the forest, his large, impressive form more often than not caging dream-Hux and holding him down, making him beg for all sorts of humiliations, promising him the universe if it only means Hux will open his body to him. Hux is ready to do that now. He loves the tentacles, loves how they can cover him all over, stimulate him until he's overwhelmed, bind him so there's nothing left for him to do but take it... but Kylo's /face/. It's expressive and beautiful, those otherworldly eyes haunting Hux even in his waking hours. He writhes just a little on his cot. It creaks in protest, and Kylo tuts softly in Hux's ear. "Looks like I'm going to have to hold you tighter, or else your squirming will wake the whole compound."

Hux nods again, the tentacle in his mouth stroking appreciatively over his tongue and beginning to taste of that muscle relaxant Kylo had pumped down his throat in such quantity the first time. He wants to moan luxuriantly, wants to tell Kylo it tastes good, that he wants Kylo to strip him naked and fuck him right in front of his whole academy year, but he can't, so he just sucks harder at the tentacle in his mouth. 

Kylo begins to pull Hux's sleep clothes away, but only so far as to get access to his chest, his ass, his cock. The shirt rumples, caught at Hux's armpits, his trousers tangle at his knees. Without even his blanket for privacy, Hux feels more exposed like this than he might have, nude-- it's painfully obvious what his purpose is, when his tormentor only exposed the parts he... the parts he planned to /use/. Hux shivers. This is different from that time in the forest. That time, he'd gone in prepared, he'd... he'd drafted a /contract/ for kriff's sake. This time he feels... owned. More so than the entity for whose power he wagered only carnal pleasures. He flexes his hands uselessly, aching to arch into the touch of tendrils skating down his stomach and thighs. His cock twitches against his belly, leaking a smear of precome to slick down the fine hairs there. It's dizzying, being on his back for Kylo again, but seeing nothing when he opens his eyes but the distant corrugated durasteel overhead. 

He breathes out heavily around the tentacle in his mouth, closes his eyes and wills his body to relax. He can't believe how hard he is, Kylo having barely touched him. He hopes he makes a pretty picture for him-- enticing, so he won't forsake their bargain. And, if he's honest, Hux craves Kylo's touch, wants Kylo to want him, is thrilled that Kylo would begin to take him apart here, in Hux's own bed, rather than wait until they made it out to the clearing. He hopes that means Kylo was impatient to have him. Although, if it was just to spike Hux's need by providing an extra element of danger, by making the threat of total humiliation so close and heady, Hux would accept that as well. He'd do more than accept it. He hears a warm chuckle in his ear and feels the first press of a tendril against his hole. His toes curl. In the familiar barracks in which he's lived the majority of his life, he feels younger and more inexperienced than his nineteen years. In the grips of an ancient beast, he feels ageless. He breathes out a long, shaking sigh as Kylo presses into him. 

It's every inch as good as the first time. He's not been stretched, but the tentacle tapers and is slick enough to push slowly into him without any preparation, and Hux's eyelids flutter. He feels it so keenly, then jolts when he feels what is unmistakably a tongue licking at his neck and ear, though he can't see Kylo, can't feel breath on his neck or the warmth of a body, just this hot, wet tongue, tracing his ear, licking up the side of his throat, making Hux's skin flush hot as he swallows a moan. He wants to grit his teeth to stifle any sound, but Kylo's tentacle in his mouth is insistent, thrusting in and out until he begins drooling. 

He can't speak. He can't even look into Kylo's eyes to convey with a look how full he feels, despite knowing he can take several more of the twisting tendrils. All he can do is relax into it, and let Kylo use him as he sees fit. His cock leaks another ecstatic smear of precome to think of it, being reduced to little more than a toy for Kylo's satisfaction. He wishes he could see Kylo's face, get some feedback from him. 

"You keep chewing your lips," Kylo murmurs, in that startlingly intimate way of his. Hux hadn't realized he'd been doing it, tucking his lips around his teeth to shield the tentacle from their bite, but then worrying his lips over the edges of his teeth over and over again. He laps apologetically at the tentacle, hoping he hadn’t scraped Kylo with his teeth. "Is there something you want?" Kylo asks. Hux pauses a moment, trying to gather his thoughts as another tendril starts pushing into him alongside the first. He nods.

"What is it? Whisper it to me," Kylo instructs him, the tentacle pulling free of Hux's lips. 

His mouth feels loose and almost numb from the muscle relaxant, but he turns his face toward Kylo's voice and breathes, "Kiss me."

"Oh," Kylo answers, and Hux's heart clenches with excitement. Kylo had sounded surprised, delighted, and Hux loves that a centuries-old power like Kylo could be pleased by such a simple request. A shape pulls up out of the shadows at his bedside, a silhouette on the wall like Kylo was standing just out of sight, caught in a shaft of moonlight. But, the shadow itself lifts off the wall, gains dimension and form until Kylo's naked, humanoid body hovers at Hux's bedside and observes him, the way Hux begs with his eyes for more even as two tentacles thrust inside him and still others roam his chest, brush his balls, tease the underside of his cock. Then, Kylo climbs into bed with him.

The frame doesn't creak, as if Kylo weighs nothing at all, but he is so wonderfully solid and present, looming over Hux, that Hux's stomach flips with anticipation. He waits, immobile, desperate, for Kylo to lean down, seal their lips together. When it happens, Hux's mind blanks for a moment. It's electric, it's addictive, he wants to do this day and night. He sometimes thinks of bringing his lips to the mouth of Kylo's bottle, as if taking a drink, but he would mean it instead to be a kiss. He never does, though. It seems crass and crude and unprovoked and too telling. He's fucked the creature once only, and already he's hopelessly invested. It's embarrassing. He swallows thickly to avoid whining pitifully. 

Kylo's lips, though. His tongue. The touch of his hands, contrasting with the coiling tendrils, makes him hungry to feel Kylo's broad palm rubbing the head of his cock. He sucks Kylo's lower lip into his mouth, releases it. The sound of their mouths might be loud to Hux's ears, and wet, and obscene, but he hopes it won't wake his fellow cadets. He shudders-- one of the tendrils has wrapped around his cock and is undulating, flexing, squeezing him rhythmically base to tip in a motion that... Hux's blush deepens, tingling in the roots of his hair. The rolling contractions of that tentacle around Hux's cock should have made him think of the clenching of an arse as it came around him, but instead the first thought to surface in his pleasure-addled mind is the undulating finger motion used to milk the academy's dairy nerfs. He feels like his cock is being milked, an orgasm coaxed out of him like it's what he was made to give. He nibbles at Kylo's lips, brows drawing together, tentacles pushing deep, deep, deep into him, stretching his rim so nice. 

Khavelin in the next bed over shuffles, shifts, rolls onto his side. He's facing Hux now, and if he wakes up at all, it would be to the sight of a man hovering naked over Hux, kissing him hungrily as tentacles stretched up from under the bed to tease Hux's nipples, stroke his cock, fuck his arse. Hux could never excuse that as anything but what it was, and that would be the end. His father might kick him out of the academy, or else it would be the same latrine duty which had ruined Bibb's character forever. He could be jettisoned into space. He could be stationed on a garbage moon. He silently wills Khavelin to remain blissfully unaware of what is happening not so far from his own bed. 

Horror of horrors, Khavelin's eyes open. He blinks slowly at Hux, and at the man hovering over him. He yawns slightly, closes his eyes, and burrows deeper into his pillow. Shortly thereafter, Hux, holding his breath, hears Khavelin's light snores, as if nothing had ever happened. Hux's heart is hammering madly in his chest, but his cock is still inexplicably hard, and dripping on his belly. 

"That thrilled you," Kylo says warmly, lips just brushing Hux's as he breathes the words into Hux's mouth. "Deep down, you want people to know how you’ve captured a being such as me. You love that I desire you. It makes you feel powerful.” He twists his tentacles inside Hux until ecstatic tears gather in his eyes again. Just like the last time, Hux can’t keep the damned tears at bay. He feels broken by pleasure, mind blanking as Kylo’s hands tease his nipples and the tendrils around his cock tighten almost to the point of pain. He lifts his head as much as he can to meet Kylo’s lips again, if only to stop himself from crying out. 

His feet skid on the bedroll, his ankles still tangled in his sleep pants. 

“Rub your... cock against me,” Hux whispers, unable to arch enough to meet Kylo’s body himself. “I want to feel you. I want you to feel good.”

He barely breathes the words, but then Kylo’s hips press against his and the tentacles wrap around them both together, and stroke them up and down, slick and hot. Kylo grinds against him, inside the grip of his own tendrils, and Hux shudders. He blinks his tears away to find Kylo looking at him with those inscrutably black eyes of his, brows furrowed in concentration, his mouth hanging slightly open as he works them both to completion. Hux feels consumed by that look, tips his head back in an instinctive and primal gesture of submission. Kylo watches him another moment, considering him like this. Hux knows what he must look like, his clothes pushed haphazardly out of the way, smeared with Kylo’s fluids, begging with the tilt of his chin to be owned. Kylo finally leans in to kiss and lick at Hux’s neck, and at last, bite down, just at the junction of his shoulder where the seam of Hux’s upright collar would press against the bruise all day. Hux sucks in a harsh breath, but keeps from groaning as Kylo’s teeth worry his flesh. It pains him not to be able to tell Kylo how good it feels, demand more, ask him if he’s getting close. He wants to, wants to scream out at the top of his lungs that he’s going to come all over Kylo’s tentacles and over his cock. Wants to beg for another tentacle in his ass. Wants to ask Kylo if this agreement of theirs is truly enough to earn Hux the use of Kylo’s power, when Hux too gets so much pleasure out of it. 

“You’re being so quiet for me,” Kylo murmurs into Hux’s ear. “Such a good boy.”

Hux comes suddenly, his body seizing in Kylo’s hold. Kylo claps a hand over Hux’s mouth, but it turns out he doesn’t need to. Hux looks up at him, shaking through a silent orgasm, a stiff breath through his nose the only sound as his release splatters Kylo’s cock and slicks the tentacles still stroking them together. He blinks rapidly at Kylo, a tear rolling from his eye over his temple to soak into his hair. He relaxes, boneless in Kylo’s hold, when it’s over. The tentacles continue to thrust into him, writhe over him, squeeze his softening cock against Kylo’s hard one. He’s oversensitive, wants to squirm, but all he can do is lie back and accept it, take everything Kylo gives him.

Slowly, he opens his mouth under Kylo’s hand, licks into the valleys between his fingers, coaxes Kylo’s fingers into his mouth. Distantly he wonders if Kylo feels this the same way he feels a tentacle in Hux’s mouth, as he sucks two fingers sloppily. He tongues them as best he can, beginning to grow exhausted, and watches Kylo’s face.

Kylo seems caught, struck by something in Hux’s face, something about how he opens for him. The tentacles in Hux’s ass speed their motions and he arches, his spent cock twitching almost painfully. Kylo thrusts into the dip between his left leg and his torso, grinding into his slick skin. Hux watched for the moment when Kylo begins to unravel. He knows it’s coming, that Kylo is going to come on his belly, and that Hux is going to look utterly filthy, covered in the fluids Kylo’s tentacles smeared over him, and painted with his come. He shudders, wanting it, thinking that if Kylo doesn’t come soon, Hux will get hard again. He’ll want this all over again. He sucks harder on Kylo’s fingers, lifts his hips into Kylo’s thrusts, tries to tell Kylo with his eyes how ready he is for Kylo to finish across his skin. He’s stretched open, and his rim is so tender where the tentacles fuck into him, curl against every good place inside him, make him half-mad and unsure if he wants to try for a second orgasm. Kylo slides teasingly against his cock as he thrusts, rubbing off against Hux’s body, making Hux needy. That red glow is building around them, Hux’s bedclothes floating up at their edges, and then Kylo closes his eyes, pitches forward, and grits his teeth, shaking violently, as he comes. Once again, they’re doused in darkness, but this time, Hux doesn’t black out. He looks at Kylo, practically glowing against the perfect black surrounding them, his face pinched with pleasure as his hot spend streaks Hux’s lower belly. Hux’s heart thrums as he thinks of the kinds of power Kylo wields and yet he seeks this, wants Hux for his own, that he’s so human in this moment of ecstasy. Hux kisses the tips of Kylo’s fingers, and waits for him to come down. 

The darkness fades, and the barrack slowly becomes visible again around them. Kylo stills, and then slumps against Hux, suddenly impossibly heavy. Hux wheezes, feels Kylo’s come sticking between them, suddenly notices the tentacles are gone. He hadn’t felt them pull out, and he feels a little confused by the realization. But Kylo is collapsed on top of him, trying to put himself together after coming hard, and Hux hesitantly lifts his hands where they’re no longer bound to stroke soothingly down Kylo’s broad back. Kylo murmurs softly in his ear, a quiet hum of contentment, and Hux turns his head to kiss Kylo’s temple, not really thinking about it. Kylo mumbles again, then whispers, “I’ll go back to the bottle... eventually.” He doesn’t seem too keen to move just yet, though. 

Hux can’t see the nearest chronometer with Kylo in the way. He doesn’t know how long he has until first light and the waking of his bunk mates. Still, he lets his hands roam Kylo’s back, in the darkness before the dawn.

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like I hadn't written anything in a while so I started this as just some shameless porn to try and work through writer's block. This was before TLJ came out, but this is so divorced from canon anyway it doesn't really matter, haha.


End file.
